The Eyes
by ReiXO
Summary: malam Tiba, Meninggalkan Aura gelap yang membuat Orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. sudah Cukup Diam di meringkuk,Menundukan kepala dan Merenungi sesuatu yang tidak Kasat. menggunkap Apa yang ada di dimensi ini Selain dunia kita.Rate : T Road To M. Seiring berjalannya waktu bakal ganti Summary.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**The Eyes**

 **By ReiXO**

 **This Story hope make you enjoy**

 **Pairing : Naruto X …**

 **Rate : T+ Road To M**

 **Genre : Adventure,Horror**

 **Warning: Typo, Acak – Kadul , OOC Dan Ke-gajean lainnya.**

 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Peringatan : Fic ini Di Buat Hanya Untuk Kepentingan Bermaksud Menyinggung/Mengusik kepercayaan Suatu Orang atau Kaum. Saya Tidak Bertanggung Jawab Jika Terjadi Hal – Hal Yang Tidak Di Inginkan. Di Mohon Kebijakan Para Pembaca Dalam membaca Fic Ini.**_

 _Summary_ : Malam Tiba…Meninggalkan aura orang enggan untuk keluar diam di ….menundukkan kepala…..dan merenungi sesuatu yang tidak kasat apa yang ada di dunia ini selain dimensi Kita.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan aura hitam yang menyebar – orang mulai meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan pulang ke minuman sepucuk teh hijau panas yang membuat sesuatu berhamburan dengan bebas di luar sana, sesuatu yang memiliki hal – hal aneh di luar batas nalar manusia.

.

.

.

"Hufttttt….."Naruto menghela ke arah jendela yang menampilkan aura hitam yang cukup pekat di langit yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu".Naruto mengambil handuk yang berada di dekat kamar mandi.

kamar mandi, membuka pakaian dan segera merasakan air panas yang mengalir di tubuh Sixpath berwarna Tidakmenyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata Onyx hitam sedang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela.

.

.

.

Air hangat berhasil juga menghilangkan letih di membuka lemari memilih pakaian yang akan ia memakai baju putih lengan pendek dipadukan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan memakai celana jeans blue Tanker.

Kraukkkk….Krauukkkkkk!.Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sudah lapar.

" Baiklah aku akan mencari makan di luar saja ! ".ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintunya dan mengambil sebuah kartu untuk masuk sekaligus menyalakan Daya listrik di Apartement ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan langit yang sudah gelap seperti orang lain yang lebih memilih menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga di rumah.

Cklekkkkkkkk…..ia membuka pintu apartementnya secara perlahan dan

Guuubbbbraaakkkkkkkk!

Naruto jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dengan tidak sepertinya sehabis melihat Dajjal yang langsung turun dari Neraka ke - benar - benar memalukan.

"Kau kenapa Bodoh ?"Ucap lelaki bermata Onyx kelam itu dengan tampang Polos.

Naruto bangun dengan ringisan kesakitan sambil memegangi belakang langsung Darah Tinggi mendengar ia bertannya dengan perlu dirinya menggosok muka Polos-nya dengan Amplas.

"Seharusnyaa Aku Yang Mengatakan ituuuuuuu!", Ujarnya dengan nada yang meninggi dan mukanya yang seperti mau meledak saking merasa kesalnya kepada sahabatnya yang satu – bisanya Sasuke berpakaian Seperti seorang Phedofil yang siap menghancurkan masa depan Anak – anak.

" Sebenarnya pakaian apa yang kau gunakan bodoh !", Teriak naruto sambil memandangi apa yang dipakai oleh benar –benar kaget melihat pakaian yang dipakai Sahabatnya ini.

Saat ini sasuke memakai jaket Parasut berwarna Hitam yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar serta menggunakan penutup kepalanya memakai celana Jeans berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan bahwa ia "Benar – benar" Onyx hitam kelamnya memandang Tajam Blue Saphire itu.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Sasuke, jika kau sedang sakit aku mempunyai pembersih ruangan 2 Liter yang cukup untuk meredakan sakit-mu"

"Apa maksudmu Hm" Pertigaan sudah muncul di keningnya mendengar sahabat berambut pirang di dia ini apa ? Master Limbad?.

"Hah, Sudahlah Ayo kita makan ke kedai Ramen di depan" Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu meniggalkan Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal karena di sebut Phedofil oleh orang berambut pirang berwarna kuning itu.

Dengan wajah berantakan dan tidak Niat ia mengikuti langkah Naruto sambil menahan diri kalau – kalau ia ingin mencabut mata Berwarna safir biru seindah lautan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana Jeans Blue Tangker-nya. Malam itu di jalanan terlihat ramai karena semua orang tergesa – gesa ingin cepat sampai ada Motor yang hampir Menabrak Dirinya " Hei paman, kalau mengendarai motor itu dengan benar Dong !".

Ia memasuki kedai ramen yang berada di depan apartemenya, di sana cukup mereka datang dengan Teman,kerabat atau memiliki memilih duduk di kursi yang kosong di depanya di barengi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa ?" Naruto melirik ke arah sasuke yang masih dalam mode Murungnya.

"Seperti pesananmu saja" Ujar lelaki berambut Raven itu dengan nada cukup malas.

"Baiklah, Ayame pesan 2 porsi Ramen ya, 1 Porsi Jumbo dan satu lagi Porsi Anak – anak" Ucap Naruto dengan Luwesnya sembari mengedipkan matanya kearah tidak melirik kearah seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sedang memelototinya dengan Tajam.

Ayame tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan pelanggan setianya." Hehe, tenang saja Tuan, Naruto hanya bercanda saja" Sela Ayame sebelum Sasuke lebih memilih memakan Naruto daripada sangat memalukan jika ia lebih memilih memakan Naruto daripada Ramen-nya, Mau di taruh dimana Harga Diri Ramennya.

Dua mangkuk Ramen panas tersaji di depan asap beraroma yang menggugah langsung melahap habis Ramen-nya Tanpa peduli bahwa kenyataannya Ramen itu masih bergejolak Panas.

" Hahhhh, Kenyangnya " Ujar pria berkepala pirang berwarna kunig itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah seperti Orang pederita Penyakit Obesitas." Hm, Kau Hanya Beruntung Saja bisa mengalahkanku saat ini." Sasuke menutup Ramen-nya yang sudah habis juga.

"Hah, Kau ini memang tidak mau pernah mengakui Sesuatu yang lebih Hebat darimu."Naruto mengataknnya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke Yang tetap Termenung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat….

Di sebuah Hutan yang gelap Gulita dan hanya di terangi oleh Lilin yang bisa di hitung Jari, Sekumpulan orang – orang sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang berada di tengah mereka.

Mereka memakai Baju berbentuk jubah panjang dan lebar berwarna Hitam serta memakai Topeng berbentuk kerucut panjang Berwarna hitam sampai menutupi seluruh mukannya Hanya bagian Matanya saja yang di bolongi berbentuk bulat untuk melihat.

Dan seseorang yang berada di tengah mereka sudah berpakaian lusuh dengan keadaan yang sudah berada dalam kondisi berbaring, di ikat Dengan rantai dan di bawah seseorang itu terdapat _Logo_ _Pentagram_ yang di setiap sudutnya terdapat Lilin.

Mereka sedang melakukan Ritual pemujaan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan di luar kemampuan dari kelompok itu berada Tepat di depan seseorang yang sedang berbaring, Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan Mantra dengan Kencang.

 _ **Satanica te, okide ki, ovidipa satanica , morigus tosekos, Tos congreote satanica. Egi draco. Eccsential kam bi libry serogi, ge sotimos, ido mes.**_

 _ **Possessed**_

 _ **Strange Case**_

AAAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tumbal Kelompok itu pun Menjerit Keras saat Di bacakan Mantra Ritual itu.

Pemimpin Kelompok itu memerhatikan Tumbal-nya dengan pandangan berjalan mendekatinya Lalu Duduk bertumpu Lutut itu sekarang Terlihat benar – benar tidak berdaya.

Pengawal Pemimpin kelompok itu berjalan menghampiri si pemimpinnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebuah Pedang yang berukiran Aksara itu menyerahkannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanda menghormati berjalan kebelakang tanpa berbalik dari Pemimpin kelompok itu.

" Ada kata – kata Terakhir Nyonya ?" Tanya pemimpin kelompok itu dengan Tatapan yang Mengintimidasi.

Dengan Lemah ia menjawab " Kau Tidak Akan Selamanya Hidup".

" Haha, Tetapi aku akan Hidup Abadi" Jawab pemimpin kelompok Itu dengan tawa jahatnya.

Pemimpin Kelompok itu mengeluarkan pedang Ber-aksara Kuno itu dari Tegannya dia menusuk Tepat Di Jantung sampai menembus ke belakang tubuh Tumbal-nya.

Ia tidak bermaksud membunuh tumbal tidak mencabut Pedangnya dari tubuh Tumbal-nya ,Melainkan Dengan Teganya ia Menggerakkan pedangya Mengorek – ngorek Tubuh tumbal Itu sampai Bolong dan mengalir Darah dengan Deras.

Pemimpin kelompok itu mencabut sampai Di Ter-ulur Menuju Lubang yang ia buat di Dada Tumbal-nya Dan

AAAAAKKKKKHHHHH!

CROSHHHH CROSHHHHH CROOSSHHH

Dengan Teganya ia Mencabut Jantung Darah Darah Yang Mengalir semakin Deras Dan vena yang Terhubung ke Jantung itu Terlihat Menyembul Bergoyang – goyang Bergantung ke Luar Kelompok itu menyibakkan sedikit ke atas Topengnya sampai hidung dan Dengan Jahatnya Ia Memakan Jantung Itu Langsung Dalam Keadaan Segar, Tanpa Perasaan Sedikit Pun.

Tubuh Tumbal-nya itu tergeletak Tak bernyawa, menandakan tidak adanya kehidupan di situ Tiba – tiba muncul Belatung Berwarna Hitam Pekat yang berasal dari Dalam Tubuh Tumbal itu dan mulai Menggerogoti Tubuh Tumbal yang Sudah Tak bernyawa.

Hanya Jeritan, Lilin yang berada di tengah mereka Di sertai Awan yang Memerah di sekitar daerah Upacara dan Suara Mengerikan Yang Menemani Akhir Dari Upacara Mengerikan Tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Huek Huek Huek Huekh

Naruto Tersedak saat memakan Ramen-nya yang Ke – Lima, Sasuke Reflek Memberikan air minumnya untuk Naruto.

" Hati – hati jika sedang Makan Bodoh " Ujar Lelaki Berambut Raven itu.

" Iya, Mungkin ini karena aku yang terlalu Banyak memakan Ramen ".

" Sebaiknya kita Pulang saja, aku sudah bosan menunggumu makan sampai Lima Porsi Seperti itu". Sasuke Berlalu begitu saja saat naruto baru saja selesai menenggak minumannya.

Naruto langsung Berlari keluar setelah menyerahkan Bayaran ramennya." Terima Kasih Sudah Berkunjung dan Hati - hati, Semoga kembali Lagi. "Ayame mengatakannya sambil tersenyum memandang punggung Naruto yang sedang mengejar Sasuke.

" Huft Sasuke, Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ", " Padahal Aku belum beres Minum". Ujar Naruto Sambil Menyandarkan kepala Pirang kuningnya ke tangan yang di lipatkan ke belakang. Ia masih sebal karena Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya di Kedai.

Saat itu mereka Berdua berjalan menuju Apartement Masing – masing Hanya di terangi lampu yang berada di pinggiran temani lampu – lampu terang Dari Kendaraan yang melintas.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hai Semuannya !

Terima kasih karena Sudah mau Membaca Fic saya, Saya sengaja Meng-Upload Fic ini malam – malam supaya Lebih Terasa ya saya sedang tidak bisa Lama – lama karena saya Sedang ujian Jadi Sekali Lagi maaf ya kalau Update-nya Lama.

 _Tolong Doakan Saya, Semoga Saya Di Beri Nilai Bagus dan di beri kelancaran Dalam Mengerjakan soal –soal yang diberikan._

Semoga Kalian Sehat Selalu Dan Di beri kelancaran Dalam Mengerjakan Soal Kasih. _Good Bye See You_ _!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mail

**The Eyes**

 **By ReiXO**

 **This Story hope make you enjoy**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke**

 **Rate : T+ Road To M**

 **Genre : Adventure,Horror**

 **Warning: Typo, Acak – Kadul , OOC Dan Ke-gajean lainnya.**

 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Peringatan : Fic ini Di Buat Hanya Untuk Kepentingan Menghibur saja. Tidak Bermaksud Menyinggung/Mengusik kepercayaan Suatu Orang atau Kaum. Saya Tidak Bertanggung Jawab Jika Terjadi Hal – Hal Yang Tidak Di Inginkan. Di Mohon Kebijakan Para Pembaca Dalam membaca Fic Ini.**_

 _Summary_ : Malam Tiba…Meninggalkan aura orang enggan untuk keluar cukup diam di ….menundukkan kepala…..dan merenungi sesuatu yang tidak kasat apa yang ada di dunia ini selain dimensi Kita.

.

.

.

Matahari Pagi yang terlihat mendung menyeruak masuk ke dalam apartement seorang Lelaki berambut pirang berwarna kuning. Ia membuka mata Safir Biru Seidah Lautan miliknya.

Naruto mengambil Tas Backpacker dan memakai jaket tanpa legannya. Bersiap mengikuti pelajaran di Universitas Tokyo di pusat kota.

" Yuhuuuu, hari yang indah " Naruto berkata sambil menatap Matahari mendung yang berada di jedelanya dengan pandangan Sok pahlawan Plus Bodoh.

" Tapi pertama – tama aku akan menelopon si Ayam bodoh itu dulu Hehehehe" Naruto mengambil telepon Sasuke untuk di jemput menggunakan Mobilnya.

.

.

Tiiiiittttt!

Sasuke menutup telepon gengamnya, menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. melirik sebentar ke arah Jendela yang memperlihatkan sedang Mendungnya awan di luar sana. pandangannya terfokus ke awan mendung.

" Semoga si Bodoh itu tidak membuat kekacauan. "

.

.

.

Tokyo salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia, sedang di guyur hujan. Dan cahaya matahari pun tidak bisa memberikan panas yang cukup untuk kota yang sedang di banjiri puluhan manusia yang memakai jas, bukan air hujan itu sendiri.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang terjebak di distrik Shibuya. Dengan cemberut Naruto memandang matahari mendung. Padahal seingatnya ia baru saja Tersenyum semangat ke arah benda bersinar tesebut yang mirip dengan rambutnya.

Breemmmm!

Naruto memacu kendaraan saat ada kesempatan. tidak menyia – nyiakan sedang dalam mode seperti elang yang sangat Tajam saat melihat, saat ada jalur kosong yang hanya 2 centi/3 centi saja untuk lewat dengan cepatnya Naruto memacu kendaraan. melewati beberapa orang di trotoar yang meneriakinya.

.

.

Ciiiitttttttt!

Suara ban berhenti di depan Universitas bergeng-si dengan bangunan yang luas itu.

" Hei Sas, cepat sana kau turun dari mobilku duluan aku akan memakirkan mobil ini sendiri " Ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak. Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan….

Guubbbrrrraaaakkkkkk!

Sasuke terjatuh dengan gaya terjengkang dengan tidak ia membuka pintu dan akan keluar, Naruto menendangnya sampai ia terjengkang seperti ini. Memperlihatkan Tontonan hiburan bagi para Boys Haternya, yang iri akan ke Cool-an nya.

" Cepat keluar dari mobilku, Bodoh ! " Ujar Naruto dan segera menginjak gas menghindari amukan murka pria berambut Raven yang habis ia tendang.

.

.

.

Hah Hah Hah Hah

Naruto kelelahan mengerjakan Ujian ini adalah hari yang akan menentukan kelulusannya. ia sudah menghadapi 50 soal kelulusan dan sudah melaksanakan sidang bagaikan di Alam akhir.

" Hahhhh, sebaiknya aku pulang saja " ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya kuningnya.

Naruto menuju ke parkiran di mana ia memarkirkan Mobilnya. Bremmm Bremmmm

.

.

.

Cklekkkkk….

Kamar sepi, ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang kurang seperti biasa.

" hah, aku mau makan dulu saja " Ujar Naruto dengan tampang lapar.

Naruto melempar tas-nya ke sembarang kayu berderit tanda kalau ia sedang berjalan sendiri di tempat itu.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan jaket biru shafir-nya memandang langit kamar berwarna putih polos.

" Kira- kira aku akan lulus tidak – ya ?" pertannyaan yang sangat sederhana tapi bisa membuat hatinya dag-dig-dug tidak jelas.

Tok! ..Tok! ..Tok!. Bunyi pintu segera menghampiri dan membuka pintu apartemenya.

" Maaf jika menggangu tuan, saya dari penyedia jasa pengantaran surat ingin memberikan surat yang di tujukan kepada anda " ujar pria itu dengan semangat.

" Hhhmmm…..Baiklah " Naruto sekarang tidak terlalu banyak berbicara karena kelelahan sidang kelulusan yang seperti pengadilan penjahat.

.

.

..Srekk. Naruto menggosok akhirnya dapat menghilangkan kantuknya ( walau hanya beberapa saat ).

Naruto memakai baju putih dan celana jeansnya seperti biasa. Ia melirik ke arah rak kecil-nya. sebuah surat ber-amplop yang belum di bukan-nya. berjalan mengambilnya dan duduk di depan gorden yang di bukannya sedikit agar cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia membukanya perlahan agar tidak merusak amplop-nya. sebuah kertas di mulai membaca surat tersebut.

To : Naruto Uzumaki

From : Anonymous

Hai naruto, kabarmu baik – baik saja kau berkenan bisakah kau datang kemari di bangunan yang berada di pinggiran Tokyo. Jangan pernah bertannya aku ini siap diriku. untuk pesan lebih jelasnya aku akan memberitahumu di dalam dirimu. salam.

Tertanda,

Anon

.

" Surat ini tidak jelas sekali siapa pengirimnya dan alamat-nya pun tidak di sebutkan juga detailnya hanya wilayahnya saja " Naruto memandang malas surat itu.

" Aku mau tidur saja " Ia menguap tanda cukup mengantuk juga.

.

.

 _Naruto's Mind_

Di dalam mimpinya yang gelap. tertidur pulas karena sehabis sidang yang sangat menguras pikiran dan mental.

Braaaakkkkkk !

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya bergaya kaki yang terlentang terjun bebas ke bawah dan sudah di pastikan BlueBird-nya yang paling terkena imbasnya.

" Aaakkkkkkkhhhhhhh My God, F*ck This Sh*t" Naruto berteriak sengsara.

" Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sidang yang tadi kujalani " Ia melemas sehabis mengikuti perlombaan Triathlon.

Naruto lemas bersender di pohon yang ada di sekitarnya

" Tunggu suara apa itu ? " Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menyipitkan matanya melihat banyaknya orang dan adanya api unggun di situ

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berjalan tetapi ia tidak kuat karena masih terkena effect Triathlon di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia memaksakan diri dengan berjalan ala – ala suster ngesot

Ia berpegangan pada batang pohon untuk melihat apa sih yang ada di balik semak – semak itu.

Dan naruto melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan dilupakannya. ritual untuk pemujaan setan yang cukup untuk membuat perutnya bergejolak, menahan diri supaya tidak keluar.

" Mengapa mereka melakukan itu, Tujuannya untuk apa ? " Ujarnya dengan perasaan marah yang bergejolak hampir meledak tidak tertahankan.

" Mereka tidak akan Pernah Ku Ampuni " Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara bak orang yang sudah sangat Murka.

" Hei siapa di sana ! " Teriak salah satu dari pengikut upacara ritual itu.

Naruto sontak meonjakkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara marah yang bergejolak dan ketakutan karena ia tidak bisa berdiri alias ngesot.

Greeeeepppppp

Secepat kilat orang yang mengenakan topeng berbentuk kerucut itu menangkap naruto dan menyeretnya tanpa perasaan.

 _Naruto menangis menahan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya…_

Dengan sekuat tenaga naruto berusaha meraih apa saja yang bisa menahannya. bahkan ia berusaha sampai usaha terahirnya yaitu tangannya mengarah lurus kedepan dengan jari –jari lebih tepatnya kuku – kuku-nya hancur bercucuran darah mencakar tanah,batu dan apapun yang di lewatinya.

Aaahhhhhhkkkkkkk !

.

.

.

Akkkkkhhhhhhh !

Hah….Hah….Hahh, Yang terjadi barusan hanya mimpi tuh…Hah…Hahh…Hah

Naruto memeriksa kukunya dan masih utuh, tanggannya gemetar menahan takut melihat seorang yang sedang di berada dalam upacara ritual pemujaan setan itu.

" Mungkin menelepon sasuke akan lebih baik " tangannya menyambar ponsel di rak kecil mejanya.

" Hhhmmm ada apa bodoh ! , kau meleponku tengah malam begini !" Ujar di sebrang telepon.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hallloooo semua-nya bro and sis !

Maaf karena lama banget update soalnya ya habis ujian dan ujiannya belum di umumkan juga. Hadeuhhhh semoga dapet nilai bagus yaaaaaa

Sekian dan Terima kasih…..


End file.
